My Everything
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: This fanfiction is my Point of veiw of what happened after the Futurama episode 'The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings'. Enjoy the fanfic and song by 98 Degrees!


**Title:_My Everything_**

**By:_Cerulean Shadow_**

**Summary:_ This fanfiction is my Point of veiw of what happened after the Futurama episode 'The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings'. Enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

Things have slightly changed after the opera. Not just because it turned out to be a little terrible after Fry was reunited with his old hands. And not just because everyone wasen't fond of his holophoner tunes anymore. Something changed into something special. Something romantic.

_The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on  
my every hope has seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me_

Every seat in the opera was empty. The whole opera was empty. Everyone else have gone home. That is, except for two people. Or better yet, couples. After the property was cleaned out, nothing but grass, these two couples stepped out of the opera. It was Fry and Leela. Fry was still wearing his tuxedo as Leela was wearing her dark, purple dress. Fry's left hand was hanging on to the holophoner, as his right hand was wrapped around Leela's hand.

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything_

The two decided that they wanted to sit down and discuss what's happened in this opera lately. So they both sat together on the concrete steps of the building. Fry set the holophoner down, took Leela's hands, and held them tightly. He remembered when the Robot Devil said that Leela would give him her hand in marrige. Those words struck Fry like a like a lightning bolt. She, Turonga Leela, marry The Robot Devil? His singing words struck him to say,

" Destiny has cheated me,  
By Forcing me to decide upon,  
The Woman that I'd Idolize,  
Or The Hands of an atomaton  
Without these hands I cant complete,  
The opera that was captivaing her,  
but if I keep them,  
And She Marries him,  
Then he probably,  
Won't want me dating her."

_Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
are suddenly reality  
you've opened up my heart to feel  
a kind of love that's truly real  
a guiding light that'll never fade  
there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
for the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know_

But, in his heart made him think,'Who is most important to you? Some stupid robot hands, or the woman you loved and desired for a long time?' As the Preacherbot started half of the wedding vows, his heart chose Leela. Now, Fry was so happy and lucky that he made the right decision. The Robot Devil was very clever to come up with that idea. But it also made Fry and Leela think 'It felt like my romantic wish came true.' Fry felt like he has been cherished by an angel after she said,

"Please don't stop playing Fry. I want to hear how it ends."

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything_

Fry had finally revealed the opera of how he really felt about her... and she understood perfectly. He loved her with all his heart. All his soul. All his life. His eyes were looking straight into her eye. Their silence really didn't last long until Fry spoke. "Leela, I really did hope you understood my feelings towards you the way I want it to be."

"Don't worry Fry. I understood it loud and clear. I guess the Robot Devil sort of helped us find the true meaning of our feelings towards each other."Leela replied.

"I guess so too. But Leela, I wanna love you more than you'll ever know."

"Well Fry... you will."

_You're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete  
for all time (for all time)_

Fry _really _didn't know what to say. But he did smile. Knowing that the person he loved, loved him back. They both remember when they were on the Titanic, and when they were under the mistletoe. They almost kissed at that time. This time, this kiss was going to be perfect. Their lips touched and sank into a passionate kiss. This love turned out to be the breath of life that became reality. They could never forget that moment.

_You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be  
be my everything_

After their beautiful moment, Fry was the first to speak again."So um... do you want to come to my place and have a little coffee or something?"

"I'd love to."

As they walked hand in hand back to the city, they could never forget about their romantic moment of truth that came to life all of a sudden. Leela leaned on his shoulder as they walked slowly towards Robot Arms Apartments. Neither of the two told anyone what had happened at that night, because they thought everyone would already know. Phillip J. Fry and Turonga Leela will truely be together forever and for always. And soon, as everybody thinks, husband and wife someday.

_You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be  
be my everything_

_Every night I pray  
down on bended knee  
that you will always be  
my everything  
Oh my everything..._

**_The End_**

_

* * *

_


End file.
